Master Control Online
Plot The episode starts from were the last one ended. Albedo tries to find out, what happens with the Omnimatrix while Kevin stays on post. Albedo: I think I figured it out. Kevin, turning around: Well, what happens ? Albedo: I think that some kind of a GPS is activated. Kevin: Do you know how to turn it out ? Albedo: I don’t think that I was the one who activated it. Kevin: What do you mean ? Albedo: That somebody remote activated this feature. Kevin: What are we going to do ? Albedo: We are going to do what the watch wants. Kevin: You are kidding me, right ? Albedo: No. Kevin: Then. Where do we need to go ? Albedo points at the space ships. Kevin: You got to be kidding me. Albedo: Let’s go. Kevin sighs and activates the Omnitrix. He transforms into Stinkfly, grabs Albedo, and flies up. Albedo: Looks out for lasers. Stinkfly: They have lasers ?! The arrow points at one of the space ships. Albedo: There! Land on this one! Stinkfly lands on the space ship, and the alien mutant appears in front of them. Stinkfly: That’s bad. Albedo hits Stinfly’s symbol transforming him into Fourarms. Fourarms: Wow! This will do the job. Fourarms jumps on the mutant, and starts pushing him, but suddenly stops. Fourarms:Hot, hot, hot! The mutant hits him in the face, sending him flying. Albedo tries to activate the Omnimatrix, finally five alien faces appear. Albedo: Now, we are talking. He selects a form and transforms. Transformation sequent: Albedo’s body becomes blue and more lizard like. Alien: Yes! I’m… - What am I ? The mutant throws fireballs at him. The blue lizard dodge all fireballs, and freezes the mutant with his froze breath . Fourarms: Not bad. The blue lizard: Let’s get inside. He freezes the ground. Fourarms pushes it, breaking it. The aliens jump inside the ship. Albedo reverses back to his human, and the arrow appear again on the Omnimatrix. Albedo: I thought that I have deactivated it. Fouramrs: Looks like you haven’t. Let’s find the thing we are here about. Albedo: Ok. This way. He runs in a corridor, and Fourarms follows him. They reach the prison. Two aliens aim their blasters at them. Fourarms pushes them, knocking them unconscious. Albedo: The thing is here. He points at one of the doors. Fourarms: I got it. He pushes the door several times, opening it. Albedo: You know that there was a button that will open the door, don’t you ? Voice: It was about time. Albedo and Fourarms look inside the room seeing the alien from their dream. Albedo and Fourarms: You ?! The alien: Yeah, me. Albedo: Looks like we meet again. The alien: Yes it does. Now, will you do something for me ? Fourarms: Dude, we don’t even know your name. The alien: My name is Zarmaruk. Is it better now ? Fourarms: No, it’s not better. Also I will time out any second, so let’s talk faster. Zarmaruk: Will you save my daughters. Fourarms and Albedo look at each other for a few seconds. Albedo signing: Ok, where are they ? Zarmaruk: The only thing I know is that they are in prison on another space ship. Albedo: Of course, they are. Fouramrs: I don’t think that we have enough time for this. Zarmaruk: Don’t worry. He presses the Omnitrix and the Omnimatrix. Zarmaruk: Done. Albedo: What have you done ? Zarmaruk: I made them to work for longer. Now you can be aliens for one hour, instead of only ten minutes. Albedo hits Fourarms symbol transforming him into Stinkfly. Stinkfly: Hey! Why did you transformed me into this weak alien ? Albedo: I want from you to bring Zarmaruk to a safe place. Stinkfly: What about you ? Albedo: I will search for his daughters. Stinkfly: I will come, when I’m done. Albedo: Ok. Now go! Stinkfly grabs Zarmaruk, and flies out the space ship. Albedo activates his Omnimatrix, and sees the arrow again. Albedo: Oh, come on. He hits the Omnimatrix and alien faces appear. Albedo: That’s better. He selects one and transforms into a humanoid grasshopper. Alien: A grasshopper ? I can work with it. He jumps onto another ship. Alien: Wow, that was the longest jump I have ever done. He continues jumping from ship to ship. Suddenly the Omnimatrix starts beeping and a holographic arrow appears showing the alien where to go. Alien: That’s better than shopping me from transforming. He jumps on the biggest ship. Alien: Looks like this is the place. Stinkfly lands near him. Stinkfly: Will we enter ? Alien: Of course. One of the walls of the spaceship blows up. Soldiers come, and aim their guns. The grasshopper alien jumps from the smoke and hits one of them. The others aim at him. The grasshopper alien jumps back. Stinkfly enters. and shoots slime at the alien soldiers. While they were trying to clear the slime from their helmets, the grasshopper hits them one after the other, knocking them unconscious. Suddenly an alien with a black watch enters. Grasshopper alien:(to Stinkfly) Find the girls while I’m taking care of this one. Stinkfly nods, and flies away, leaving Albedo who reverses back to his human form. Albedo: Now, it’s only you and me. The alien smiles, and activates his watch. Albedo doest the same think. Meanwhile Stinkfly: Where can they be. He enters the prison area of the ship. Stinkfly: Why every ship has it own prison ? Female voice: Help! Stinkfly hears the voice, and flies near the door. Stinkfly: Who are you ? Female voice: And who are you ? Stinkfly: Do you know Zarmaruk ? Another female voice: That’s our father. Stinkfly: That was easy. He presses a button, and the door opens, revealing two alien girls. They were a little older than the brothers. The young girl: Thanks. Stinkfly: No problem. Now, I must bring you to safety and help my brother. The older girl: Why don’t we all go and help him ? Stinkfly: Idea approved. The scene then shows Albedo in the form of a goo alien, fighting a big armored alien, that shoots red lasers at him. The goo alien lunges at the armored alien. The goo alien: Let’s see how you are going fight, if you can’t move. The armored alien: Who says that I can’t move ? He pulls the goo alien off and shoots a laser at it. The goo alien transforms into the same armored alien . The lasers hits it with no effect. Albedo as the armored alien: Another alien ? Albedo’s enemie as the armored alien: Surely. They both transform. Albedo becomes a plant-like alien, while his enemy becomes a white version of Heatblast with blue flames. Albedo: Check it out. It’s Swampfire! The ice alien: Nothing special. He shoots an ice blast at Swampfire, who in answer shoots a wave of fire. The two blast neutralize each other. The aliens hit each other. Stinkfly and the girls enter. Stinkfly: Bro! Some soldiers come, and fire at them. Stinkfly and the girls hide behind a wall. Stinkfly: I can’t fight them like that ! Older girl: Then try to fight them like that. She hits the symbol, transforming Stinkfly into a werewolf-like alien. Alien: Kevinwolf! That’s awesome! He jumps in the group of soldiers and uses his ultrasonic howl sending them flying against a wall. The ice alien charges against Swampfire, who blocks with his left arm, and hits him in the face with the right arm. The ice alien moves two steps back. Swampfire grabs him, and throws him against a wall. Kevinwolf: I found the girls. Swampfire: Let’s move them. Kevinwolf uses his ultrasonic howl against the floor destroying it. Kevinwolf times out. Swampfire changes into Cannonbolt, grabs them all, and jumps from the ship curling into ball form. He falls on the ground, and uncurls from his ball form. Zarmaruk comes. Zarmaruk: Thank you. Cannonbolt, timing out: But what about our planet? Zarmaruk: We must save it. Kevin: How, even if we can be aliens for a hour we can’t defeat an army. Zarmaruk: Don’t worry. He presses the watches and they grow green. Omnitrix and Omnimatrix: Master Control unlocked. Albedo and Kevin smile. Kevin: Sweat. The End Majon Events * Nadezhda and Nariya make their first appearances. * Arctiguana, Crasshopper, Goop, NRG, and Swampfire make their first appearances. * Ice Blast makes his first appearance. * The Master Control gets activated. Characters * Albedo Bloodson * Kevin Bloodson * Zarmaruk * Nadezhda (first appearance) * Nanriya (first appearance) Villains * Alien soldiers * Unnamed Omnitrix wielder Aliens Used By Albedo * Arctiguana (first appearance) * Crashhopper (first appearance) * Goop (first appearance) * NRG (first appearance) * Swampfire (first appearance) * Cannonbolt By Kevin * Stinkfly x2 * Fourarms * Kevinwolf By Unnamed Omnitrix wielder * NRG * Ice Blast (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Team 10